La Propuesta
by Higushi
Summary: Es un día común en Fairy Tail, hasta que a Laxus Dreyar se le ocurre hacerla una singular y disparatada propuesta a Mirajane, con la delicadeza que sólo él sabe. "Tengamos un hijo" ¿Pero qué demonios? Algo seriamente debe estar mal en la cabeza del dragon slayer del rayo. ONE SHOT.


Los personajes no me pertenecen, sino a **Hiro Mashima** **.** La imagen **no es mía** , la encontré vagando en Pinterest. La **historia** es **mía,** Cualquier copia y reproducción de esto sin mi autorización es un **PLAGIO.**

* * *

Capitulo único.

 **La Propuesta.**

Mirajane Strauss solía pasar prácticamente todo su tiempo en la taberna de Fairy Tail. No era solo el hecho de que era la encargada de recibir a los nuevos miembros del gremio, o ser la camarera favorita de prácticamente todos los que pisaban el lugar, si no que realmente adoraba el bullicio que ocasionaba estar ahí. Era como una reunión familiar en casa que hacían las personas normales los domingos, solo que ahí era todos los días.

La manera en la que todos los miembros hablaban entre sí, el cómo siempre se las arreglaban para empezar una pelea, los innumerables destrozos y los gritos, a ojos de Mirajane, aquello era el calor de hogar, y no quisiera estar en ningún otro lugar que no fuera ése.

Afuera, la noche empieza a repuntar y las luces de la calle poco a poco se encienden. Mirajane está a punto de cerrar el local, solo esperando que los últimos miembros del gremio se vayan a sus casas. Ese día fue particularmente agotador por el número de personas que pisaron el lugar y todas las bebidas que se sirvieron, pero aun así Mirajane nunca deja de sonreír, entretenida ante el espectáculo que siempre supone ver a Gray y Natsu pelear por cualquier estupidez que se les ocurrió, mientras ambos dan trompicones hacia la salida, seguidos de cerca por una Lucy totalmente resignada a aguantar sus pleitos y quejidos todos los días.

Mirajane tararea suavemente una canción que escuchó el día anterior, mientras elimina los restos de agua de los tarros de cerveza con un trapo después de haberlos lavado. Planea reproducirla con su guitarra otro día cuando suba al escenario, pensando si debería incluir un tono más suave, o hacer la pista más rápida y movida. Pese a estar demasiado concentrada en sus cavilaciones, y el barullo del resto de los miembros del gremio mientras uno por uno van vaciando el lugar, la albina nota inmediatamente cuando Laxus Dreyar tomó asiento en la barra, justo frente a ella.

No importa qué este haciendo o cuánto ruido haya a su alrededor, Mirajane siempre sabe cuando él está cerca. Es como si su propio cuerpo fuera un imán irremediablemente atraído a la fuerza de la presencia de Laxus. _A su electrizante presencia._

—Demonio —la llama, con ese tono seco y gutural que muchas mujeres encuentran seductor y misterioso. Que a ella le provoca un cosquilleo en el vientre y solo se le antoja pasarle las piernas por la cadera.

—Laxus —responde Mirajane de vuelta, con un tintineo divertido en su voz. Ni siquiera levanta la vista de los vasos que está limpiando. No lo necesita. Ella sabe que si él quisiera una bebida ya la hubiera pedido sin mayores florituras, seguramente ni siquiera diría por favor.

—El mes pasado cumpliste veintiocho años.

La afirmación descoloca a Mirajane por completo, y levanta la mirada azulina hacia él con sorpresa. Laxus luce imperturbable y la mira fijamente de vuelta, como si hablar de su edad fuera un tema tan concurrente como llegar y decirle que afuera está haciendo calor. El estupor le dura solo un segundo cuando se recompone, sonriendo tan brillantemente que pareciera que el tema le parece tan banal que mencionarlo le es gracioso.

—Sí, y tú treinta… ¿también quieres discutir mi grupo sanguíneo o la afirmación nos lleva a algún lado? —inquiere, y Laxus sabe perfectamente por la manera en la que la sonrisa de Mirajane tiembla en las comisuras y sus hombros se tensan, que el tema le molesta un pelín.

Pero así es ella, toda dulzura aparente por fuera, y el demonio rugiendo por dentro. Porque vamos, que es modelo. Los años son uno de sus mayores enemigos. Aunque con semejante cuerpo escultural difícilmente podrían darle más de veinticuatro.

—¿Hay en tu familia alguna enfermedad hereditaria además del notable mal humor adolescente y la fascinación por ser una criatura del averno?

Mirajane suelta una risa fresca y espontanea, como si decirle que es un demonio fuera el mayor cumplido que pudieron haberle hecho. Para una maga clase S de Take Over, supone que lo es. Laxus lo sabe bien, y trata de contener la risa socarrona al ver como ahora tiene la completa atención de la camarera, que olvida por completo sus tareas de limpieza y se inclina hacia él, sus protuberantes senos sobre la barra llamándolo a que los apriete entre sus grandes manos. No lo hace sin embargo, no aun.

Y no porque no quiera, si no porque aquello ya es un juego previo para ellos desde hacía un par de meses. Siempre es un tira y afloja, siempre es quién cede primero, quien pierde el autocontrol. Ambos son magos volátiles y poderosos, y la mezcla es dinamita dura y encuentros carnales orgásmicamente deliciosos. Para Laxus, si todo salía de acuerdo a sus planes, esos encuentros serían aun más concurridos de lo que ya son. Casi no puede esperar a que eso ocurra.

—Ara, ara, ¿Pero qué cosas dices, Laxus? Si su sabes muy bien que los Strauss somos solamente un dechado de virtudes —se pasa sutilmente la lengua sobre sus carnosos labios, como una invitación. Sus ojos prácticamente brilla cual animal a punto de comerse a su presa—. ¿O es que no me has visto en plena acción?

Es una pregunta claramente en doble sentido, y Laxus no puede evitar el atisbo de sonrisa al recordar claramente las múltiples habilidades de Mirajane. Cualquier cosa que sucede alrededor parece esfumarse mientras hablan, y se siente como si solo fueran ellos dos en el mundo, compartiendo una intima conversación que siempre conduce a otra cosa.

—Nunca olvidaría tus habilidades Demonio —responde él, y aprovecha la ahora soledad del lugar para inhibirse un poco, inclinándose ligeramente hacia adelante con sus codos y acortando los centímetros entre ambos—. Tengo una proposición para ti.

Laxus nota la expresión de Mirajane contrariarse por un milisegundo, consciente de que aquello no es parte de sus coqueteos habituales, esos que siempre ocurren antes de desaparecer juntos en algún lugar oscuro y solitario. Sin embargo se recompone rápidamente, decidiendo que aquel giro en la conversación es muy interesante y podría conducirlos a una experiencia singular.

—De acuerdo —sonríe jovialmente, una de sus perfectas y delgadas cejas blancas arqueadas en señal de picardía, sus preciosos ojos azules prácticamente brillando de manera juguetona—. Te escucho.

Laxus está seguro que ella piensa que su propuesta tiene algo que ver con una nueva posición sexual, o un nuevo lugar público donde probar la adrenalina de casi ser descubiertos, pero la realidad es completamente diferente y casi se saborea al imaginarse la cara que pondrá cuando le diga realmente lo que tiene en mente.

La brutalidad de su respuesta y la seriedad con la que lo dijo, efectivamente dejo a Mirajane muy impactada.

—Deja de tomar la píldora. Tengamos un hijo.

Hubo exactamente cinco segundos de absoluto silencio expectante, y luego la risa de Mirajane retumbó en todo el local. Y mientras Laxus permanecía imperturbable, salvo la sombra de diversión en sus ojos por deleitarse de la expresión de absoluto desconcierto de Mirajane, a ella le costaba creer lo que acababa de decir el Dragon Slayer del Rayo. Porque vamos, no acababa de decir lo que acababa de decir, porque simplemente él siempre —y que la colgaran si era mentira, porque lo sabía muy bien— pero, _siempre_ dejó muy en claro que el no planeaba tener hijos hasta después de… pues… ¡Muchísimos años!

—¿Te golpeaste muy fuerte la cabeza con algo recientemente? —preguntó, desconcertada.

Llevaban viéndose secretamente más de tres meses, y Mirajane estaba más que consciente que ella había sido la única con la que Laxus realmente ha respetado lo suficiente como para no tener encuentros sexuales con otra mientras esta con ella, y él era extremadamente celoso de que otro hombre se le acercara con otras intenciones, a tal punto de hacer amenazas de muertes sangrientas con tal naturalidad como si les pidiera amablemente que no la miraran dos veces.

Ella nunca se había detenido a analizar si aquello tiene algo que ver con los genes Dragon Slayer, que los hace tan posesivos y dominantes, hasta ahora que ve la expresión imperturbable de él. Es ese momento en que Mirajane se da cuenta de lo parecidos que son a los dragones en muchos aspectos. El modo de elegir pareja por ejemplo.

Laxus hizo una de esas sonrisas que pueden decirte tantas cosas pero a la vez nada; era tan enigmática que a ella no le quedo la menor duda de que planeaba algo. Y que llevaba las de ganar.

—Pensé que estaba más que claro que lo que hacemos tiene el fin de copular y reproducirse, ¿Es que no te dieron clases de educación sexual, demonio?

Mirajane parpadeó dos veces antes de soltar una risotada, relajándose visiblemente. Pues bien, si ya tenía claro las intenciones de Laxus, no le dañaría un poco hacerlo sufrir al respecto.

—¿Y todas las mujeres que han pasado por tu cama antes, también tienen ese fin?... ¡Oh! No me digas que… —fingió una expresión de absoluto horror, con las manos en su pecho como si la repentina revelación fuera todo un atentado al buen gusto—. ¡Tienes un montón de pequeños Laxus correteando por todas partes de Fiore!

La expresión repentinamente seria de Laxus le dio a entender que aquello no le había parecido gracioso de ningún modo. Maldita sea, que a ella deberían darle un premio por ser excelente actriz y conservar su postura de fingido horror en vez de soltarse a carcajadas.

—Cualquier cosa que haya hecho con ellas ni siquiera se acerca a lo que tengo contigo. A lo que realmente quiero. Y lo sabes.

La afirmación fue tan seria que Mirajane no pudo evitar sentir de nuevo aquel hermoso cosquilleo en su vientre, como miles de mariposas luchando por salir. Ellos nunca habían sido realmente claros con lo suyo, y a Mirajane le había parecido que aquello simplemente eran encuentros casuales y exclusivos, durara el tiempo que durara, sin mayores ataduras. Es cierto que durante ese tiempo ella se había involucrado demasiado y sus sentimientos estaban más que comprometidos, pero aun así jamás lo había aclarado con él realmente qué significaban.

El tener esa conversación repentinamente abría un sinfín de nuevas posibilidades. Cosas serias y profundas que podrían resultar mal, o muy bien, dependiendo cómo lo sobrellevaran. Sin embargo, Mirajane conocía de sobra el instinto de los magos dragon slayer como Laxus, y sabía lo que aquello simbolizaba.

—Tengo que aceptar que de cualquier otra persona no me sorprendería. Ya me han pedido matrimonio muchas veces —Mirajane se encogió de hombros, sin darle importancia, deleitándose con la manera en la que el musculoso cuerpo de Laxus se tensó, y su mirada se afilaba como si deseaba eliminar a cualquiera que haya tenido la estupidez de pensar que podía siquiera respirar el mismo aire que ella—. Que tú hagas la propuesta sólo me da la opción de que realmente te has vuelto loco.

—¿Y por qué no? —Laxus se cruzó de brazos, ligeramente irritado ante las largas que Mirajane estaba dándole. No obstante, eligió llegar por otro método: el de la socarronería y altivez— Soy el mejor partido; solo enumera, soy un poderoso mago clase S del mejor gremio de Fiore, Dragon Slayer de segunda generación, mi apellido infunde espeto y temor donde vaya, seré el próximo maestro del gremio y… —hizo una pausa dramática mientras volvía a sonreírle, como si supiera que había ganado la discusión con semejante argumento aplastante—, tengo mucho dinero guardado.

Mirajane asintió firmemente, luchando de nuevo con la necesidad de soltarse a carcajadas o decir algún comentario mordaz, pero es que la forma en la que Laxus hablaba de él o su alrededor siempre le causaba simpatía.

—Ajá… ¿y luego?

Laxus levantó su ceja derecha con irritación y la miró de manera exasperada.

—¿¡Qué más malditas pruebas quieres, mujer!? —se impacientó. No estaban llegando a ningún lado y si ya de por si era humillante tener que andar tratando de convencer a quien debía ser su pareja de toda la vida que estaban destinados, según las costumbres de los dragones, Mirajane y su humor no estaban poniéndoselo nada fácil—. El punto aquí es que tú y yo vamos a estar juntos más tiempo del que debería ser sano, considerando lo irritante puedes ser cuando quieres, y yo quiero un hijo. Tú, al igual que yo, eres joven pero no tan joven, perfecto para ser madre. El viejo está cada vez más molesto con que quiere conocer a sus bisnietos antes de que se vaya al otro mundo. ¡Tendríamos una perfecta descendencia!: fuerte e imponente, un mago capaces de conquistar al mundo si quisieran.

—Aunque admito que tú idea de dominación mundial me parece bastante tentadora, y cumplirle su deseo al maestro me haría feliz —animó Mirajane, riéndose aun más de la expresión impaciente de Laxus—. Sería muy difícil para mí él estar embarazada, crea mucha dependencia. Y además me aborrecería verme gorda… ¡Ya no me querrías en cuanto empezara a rodar, de lo enorme que estaría!

Estaba totalmente consciente de los exagerada que se veía su expresión de desolación al imaginarse como una ballena, y lo cierto es que se había rendido antes Laxus y su idea hacia al menos cinco alegatos anteriores, pero le encantaba ver el cómo se le crispaban los nervios al rubio. _Vamos, que si va a ser la futura madre de sus hijos no se lo va a dejar tan fácil ¿cierto?,_

Laxus soltó un resoplido y se pasó la mano por la cara, rindiéndose a los eternos gestos dramáticos de la peliblanca. Y aun así, pese a todo el espectáculo que le estaba haciendo realizar para darle a entender cuanto la quería, nunca se arrepentiría de su decisión. Porque la quería, con todo y sus locuras. Y Laxus sabía que ella lo quería también. Su relación estaba lejos de ser convencional, ni siquiera se acercaría a romántica. Pero así era como les gustaban las cosas, y así serían siempre.

—¿No vas a ceder hasta que te canses de irritarme, verdad demonio? —le susurró rendido.

La risa cantarina de Mirajane le dio la respuesta, y le hizo sonreír también.

—Te tardaste mucho en averiguarlo, Laxus —dijo Mirajane satisfecha, arrojando los brazos sobre el cuello de Laxus para terminar las distancias, saboreando los labios del rubio en una lenta caricia mientras sentía como la tensión abandonaba el cuerpo de él, apretando con sus fuertes brazos la estrecha cintura de Mirajane—. ¿Cuándo empezamos con el encargo?

No saldrían de la cama en mucho tiempo.

* * *

Exactamente dos meses después, la bomba se desató justo en el momento en el que Mirajane entró al gremio con una expresión que prácticamente gritaba felicidad. Natsu, el único dragon slayer que se encontraba ahí en ese preciso momento, elevó la nariz en un acto coordinado, olisqueando el ambiente y totalmente alerta del nuevo y singular aroma mezclado desde la posición de Mirajane.

—Oh no —comenzó a decir el pelirrosa justo en el momento en que lo comprendió. Con voz tartamudeando de miedo, se llevo ambas manos a la altura de su cabeza, con expresión de sorpresa—. ¡EL APOCALIPSIS!

Y mientras todo el gremio acribillaba a preguntas al dragon slayer acerca de qué estaba pasando, y él solo era incapaz de responder debido a la conmoción de lo que estaba sucediendo, Mirajane solo se reía feliz mientras observaba el barullo y escándalo que tanto amaba ver en el gremio.

* * *

 **.**

* * *

¡Hello there! Aqui Higushi saludando por primera vez en este bello fandom. La verdad no se de dónde salió esto: yo estaba tranquilamente en la laptop viendo vídeos de MariChat (Miraculous Ladybug) a las 12 de la madrugada y de pronto me dije "Hey, hay que hacer un Miraxus" y esto fue lo que salió dos horas después XD No se exactamente qué me traigo con estos dos, pero me encantan. Me habría gustado meter Jerza, Nalu o Gale, pero la situación del fic no daba para eso así que quedó tal cual.

Deseo mucho recibir sus opiniones acerca de qué les pareció, eso me animaría muchísimo a escribir un poco mas por esta sección y probar con otras parejitas, estoy abierta a las criticas constructivas y los consejos, porque es la primera vez que juego con estos personajes y no estoy segura si me salieron de acuerdo a sus personalidades originales.

En fin, ¡adiós chácharas! **Besos, Higushi.**

¿Reviews? Reviews.


End file.
